All the stars
by PetraRivaille
Summary: Levi recuerda todos los momentos claves de su vida con Petra antes de la muerte de esta, cuando la vio por primera vez, su primer beso, todos esos recuerdo vienen a su mente con solo mirar todas la estrellas...


**Hola bueno yo aquí soy nueva y quise probar mi suerte con este one-shot realmente soy fan de esta pareja y es que fhjghks eran perfectos el uno para el otro pero Isayama se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejar a nuestro querido Levi sin su Petra hermosa ;^; bueno sin mas les dejo leer **

**Nota: **Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen son sacados de la mente sinceramente retorcida pero espectacular de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><span><strong>Todas las estrellas<strong>

Había despertado por tercera vez aquella noche, de nuevo había soñado con ese momento, el último momento en el que la había visto y justamente fue en batalla, su mente no pudo evitar recordar su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que en cierto modo lo había enamorado como un tonto adolescente, sonrió tristemente levantándose de la cama con pesadez al sentir algo de dolor en su tobillo y caminó a paso lento hacia la habitación que era de ella, quizás lo hizo por inercia ya que toda las noches se escabullía para dormir junto a ella o quizás o simplemente quizás era porque la extrañaba y necesitaba llenar su mente de los buenos recuerdos, suspiro pesadamente al abrir la puerta y ver todo como ella lo había dejado paso su mano por la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama, realmente por primera vez en su vida no le importo que estuviera cubierto de polvo, luego se encargaría el mismo de limpiarlo; hecho un vistazo a toda la habitación aquella habitación en la que compartieron varios besos y caricias, aquella habitación donde ambos hablaban de sus vidas, sus sueños, su futuro juntos, una habitación que el considero el mundo en que solo existían ellos dos. Un ligero viento frio lo hizo erizarse y salir de sus tristes pensamientos diviso la ventana abierta y recordó… Fue por esa ventana que la vio la primera vez asomada contemplando como una niña pequeña las estrellas de aquella noche, sonreía como si esas estrellas le hubiesen dicho cosas graciosas o lindas, incluso el viento en ese momento parecía que estaba confabulando con las tontas estrellas para moverle su cabello revolviendo algunos mechones que ella se acomodaba tras su oreja sin quitar la vista de las estrellas.

-"_Ral, ¿qué tanto mira al cielo?"- _pregunto con su serio semblante de siempre, era un capitán no podía perder la cordura en ese momento solo por una simple atracción hacia el genero femenino.

-"_¡Ca…Capitán Rivaille!"- _la escucho decir para luego ver como hacia el saludo que todo soldado debe hacer a su superior -"E… ¡Estaba viendo las estrellas señor!".

-"_Oh… ya veo" -_ dijo mirando en dirección al cielo y contemplando junto a ella lo hermoso que se veía el este esa noche - "_Ral…"_

-"_¡Si señor!"_

-"_Puede descansar…"- hecho un último vistazo a la ventana y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo._

Camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla y se entretuvo mirando el cielo que por cosas del destino estaba cubierto de estrellas justo como aquella noche. La habitación de Petra era la que más vista tenía en todo ese castillo, dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo Auruo discutía con ella solo porque él quería esa habitación y lo metieron a él para que decidiera, pero él solo se encogió de hombros dejando a Erd como encargado de esa pelea y como resultado Petra gano la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, cierto?... - miro hacia el cielo, más que preguntárselo a ella se lo preguntó a sí mismo. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el frío viento en su rostro y su mente divago de nuevo en sus recuerdos

-"_¡Capitán!" - _la imagen de ella, su Petra sonriéndole lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo con algo de pesadez y tristeza ya no la vería sonreírle de esa forma ya no escucharía sus _"te quiero Levi…"_ o sentiría sus caricias en la plena oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró la ventana dándole un último vistazo a aquellas cuatro paredes, quizás y si sería el último, ni siquiera él sabía si Erwin lo enviaría a otro cuartel junto a otros soldados

Camino a paso lento hacia la puerta y suspiro dando una última mirada, definitivamente ese dolor en su pecho no se iría por un buen tiempo, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Petra dirigiéndose a las escaleras, sí que sería una caminata difícil a sabiendas de cómo estaba su tobillo pero no le importaba, hoy miraría las estrellas. Había subido como pudo hasta la torre donde siempre cada noche subía junto a ella en sus días como "novios" a observar las estrellas, recordó su primer encuentro en ese lugar, cuando la encontró sentada en el filo de la torre, la luna y las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor y el viento, ese maldito viento de nuevo confabulaba con el cielo para moverle sus cabellos y hacerla ver hermosa, esa noche ahí definitivamente se había dado cuenta de una cosa se había enamorado de su soldado

-"_¿Te gusta ver las estrellas no es cierto Ral?" - _pregunto sacándola de su trance hipnótico por las estrellas eh inmensidad de cielo

-"_¡Capitán!_ "- ella giro asustada levantándose con rapidez causando un pequeño resbalón que casi la hace caer, pero que él se dio tiempo de detener halándola del brazo y tomándola de la cintura acercando el pequeño cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo

-"_Ten más cuidado tonta" -_- sus ojos no pudieron evitar perderse en los ojos color ámbar de ella, demonios que era hermosa no lo podía negar, su cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, sus labios…sus labios… en ese momento sintió una terrible necesidad de probarlos ¿y que problema había si los probaba? nadie le diría que no podía

-"_Capitán… me… me pone nerviosa cuando me mira de esa forma" -_ O tal vez si

-"_Lo siento Petra" - _la soltó de su agarre y procedió a sentarse justo en el lugar en el que ella estaba antes

-"_¿Eh?" - _la escucho decir

-"_¿Qué?" - _la miro de nuevo con su típica seriedad que sabía perfectamente lo caracterizaba

-"_Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre capitán" - _sonrió levemente al escucharle, inconscientemente la había llamado por su nombre - usted siempre, siempre me llama por mi apellido - la vio sonreírle

-"_No se emocione Ral…" - _miro el cielo para luego mirarla de reojo su sonrisa había cambiado a una muy leve pero aun seguía sonriendo

-"_Lo sé…"- _fue lo único que le escucho decir, un silencio se formo entre los dos aunque él lo negara en ese momento estaba ¿feliz? No… estaba cómodo junto a Petra, si eso era, se sentía cómodo junto a ella mirando las estrellas_ - "¿Capitán?" - _la escucho romper el silencio

-"_¿Qué sucede?" - _la miro, necesitaba encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de ella y perderse de nuevo en ellos como hace unos minutos lo había hecho

-"_Me gusta que me llame por mi nombre…" - _Pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y se limito a sonreírle levemente

-"_A mí también Petra" - _pudo ver como ella sonreía y volvió de nuevo esa sensación, ese deseo de querer probar sus labios y esta vez lo haría sin importar nada lo haría - "_Petra…" _ - la llamo, esta se giro observándolo y el aprovecho el momento para besarla, en ese momento pensó que ella lo rechazaría, lo empujaría de la torre y saldría corriendo de allí, pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario, ella había correspondido nerviosamente el beso

Sonrió mirando el cielo al recordar ese momento, él le había robado su primer beso recordó como ella se había sonrojado de sobre manera arrancándole una carcajada que no había soltado en años.

-Sabias como hacerme reír Petra - suspiro acostándose en el frio piso de la torre observando el inmenso cielo que lo rodeaba repleto de esas tantas estrellas que alguna vez observo junto a ella - ¿Sabes? Odio admitirlo pero extraño su escándalo, este castillo se siente solo sin ustedes… sin ti… claro, esta Eren pero ese mocoso… -suspiro - Ese mocoso es lo único que tengo ahora… - alzo su mano en un vano intento de toca el cielo y el brillo de su anillo lo distrajo - hoy… estaríamos cumpliendo tres años Petra…- sonrió tristemente vagando de nuevo por sus recuerdos a ese momento en el que le había pedido matrimonio tres meses antes de la 57th expedición.

-"_¿Levi que hacemos aquí?"_ - preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa, el sonrió solo cuando estaban solos lo llamaba por su nombre y cundo estaban con el grupo lo llamaba capitán. La observo detenidamente, si que se veía hermosa ese dia - _"alguien nos puede ver" - lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como amaba cuando lo miraba de esa forma, amaba que solo lo mirara a él de esa forma por eso estaba decidido daría el gran paso, ya tenían dos años juntos y no podía esperar a los tres para hacerle la pregunta, además, ya quería decirle al mundo que estaba con una mujer maravillosa ¿y por qué no? reclamarle a ese mundo que ella era suya_

-"_Petra…"_ - la llamo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, era ahora o nunca- "_¿Me amas?"_

-"_Sabe que con locura capitán Rivaille" _- ella sonrió acariciando su rostro - _"¿pero a qué viene esa pregunta?" _- lo miro nerviosa

-"_¿Estarías dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo?"_ - era el momento ahora si no podía echarse para atrás

-"Derecho ..."

-"_Petra…"_ - saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta aquel pequeño anillo de oro blanco, trago nervioso a la pregunta que haría - "_¿Te casarías conmigo?"_ - su rostro en ese momento era un poema, un hermoso poema, pero él, él estaba ahí con el anillo aun en mano esperando que ella dijera un "sí" o un rotundo "no". Observo como ella tapaba su boca en señal de asombro y soltaba algunas lagrimas asintiendo lentamente

-"_S…si_ "- soltó un leve susurro casi inaudible para el - "_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"_ - salto sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza y mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa - "_acepto casarme contigo Levi…"_

Realmente pensé que llegaríamos a darnos el si…- sonrió tristemente - Pero supongo que no seguí mis propias palabras y me adelante a los hechos… Un dia antes de la expedición - sonrió conversando con el cielo como si se tratara de ella - justamente el cielo estaba estrellado como ahora… te prometí cuidarte, protegerte pero tu… tu solo me regañabas diciendo no eras tan débil como aparentabas

-"_No, no y no ¿crees que soy débil solo por ser mujer? Te equivocas Levi, si me escogiste es porque soy uno de los soldados más fuertes de la promoción ¿no?"_

-"_No estoy diciendo que eres débil solo no quiero que estés en los momentos que impliquen peligro"_

-"_Sabes que al salir de los muros todo absolutamente todo es peligroso Levi…"_

-"_Lo sé… por eso mismo no quiero que te alejes de mi entiendes, quiero protegerte quiero que volvamos ambos sanos y salvos"_ - tomo su mano mostrando el reluciente anillo _- "quiero que esto sea verdad Petra… quiero volver a Throst y casarme contigo no quiero que nada te pase"_ - ella tomo sus mejillas dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-"_Nada me pasara, volveremos juntos, te presentare a papá, nos casaremos y seremos felices aniquilando a todos lo titanes y luego de haberlos aniquilado a todos tendremos a nuestros pequeños"_ - ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, de verdad que ese era el sueño de él pero no lo diría

-"_Petra…Te amo…"-_ ella le sonrió entrelazando sus manos

-_"Te Amo Levi..."_

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber cumplido esa promesa, sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla y llevo su mano hacia esta, estaba llorando y no podía parar de hacerlo ahora, la extrañaba, extrañaba todo de ella, su cabello, su cuerpo, sus besos, todo absolutamente todo

-Perdóname… - limpio sus lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo - perdóname por no haber cumplido mi promesa Petra, si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a Erwin, si tan solo no hubiese perdido mi tiempo cargado cuchillas y llenando los tanques ahora… ahora tu, Erd, Günter y Auruo estuvieran vivos… y tu y yo… tu y yo casados - un viento fuertemente frío le calo lo huesos miro hacia el cielo ¿acaso ella lo estaba escuchando y esa era su forma de regañarlo? No, eso era imposible y fue ahí cuando recordó las últimas palabras de ella antes de irse

-"_Le…Le…vi…"_ - estaba en shock no lo podía creer la mujer de su vida, su novia su prometida se estaba yendo, estaba muriendo en sus brazos y el no podía hacer nada para no permitirlo

-"_Aquí estoy Petra"_ - acaricio sus cabellos en un vano intento de tranquilizarla, sintió la temblorosa mano de ella sobre su mejilla y sus lagrimas que hasta ahora estaban estancadas en sus ojos no aguantaron mas _- "No te vayas, no te vayas no me dejes recuerda dijimos que volveríamos juntos, nos casaríamos y tendríamos a nuestros pequeños no puedes hacerme esto Petra" -_ se aferro al cuerpo de su amada cuidando de no hacerle mas daño

-"_Le…vi... solo…mi…"_ - la veía respirar con dificultad observo como las lagrimas de Petra se ligaban con su sangre, y no podía creerlo no podía hacerlo - "_mi…ra al cie…lo y ah…i esta…re…" -_ vio como su amada se había ido luego de decir esas palabras que difícilmente salieron de su boca

-Pe…tra… - miro al cielo- realmente me estas mirando no es cierto "mira al cielo y ahí estaré" - sonrió irónico- eres todas las estrellas de esta noche, es por eso que me siento tan cómodo hoy viéndolas…- observo de nuevo su anillo - siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad? A donde quiera que vaya tu serás todas las estrellas que vea en el cielo - sonrió ladino sin quitar la mirada del cielo pero unos pasos lo sacaron de su momento de tranquilidad

-Supuse que estarías aquí pequeñín

-Cállate cuatro ojos y ayúdame a bajar las escaleras - Ella le dedico una sonrisa mientras el miro por última vez esa noche el cielo sonriendo levemente

-¿Estás sonriendo? - escucho a Hangi y pudo ver la picara mirada de esta - ¿acaso crees que vamos a ir a tu habitación tu yo sólitos? Ah, que hare contigo además de pequeño eres un pervertido - rio

-No y cállate maldita cuatro ojos - dijo con su típica cara seria - _"Oye Petra… te veré mañana" - _pensó bajando las escaleras con ayuda de Hangi sin duda mañana volvería a mirar la inmensidad del cielo , miraría todas la estrellas, la miraría a ella

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien<strong> **acepto lo tomates ghklfg espero y esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado(? dejenme aunque sea un reviews y sere feliz sin mas se les despide Petra Rivaille **


End file.
